Lonely Gnorc
by Brandon the Albino Bat
Summary: Spyro and his friends can finally relax after defeating Red and destroying the Dark Gems, but when they all see a Gnorc in the bushes crying, some wonder if they should destroy it, while Spyro has a better idea and takes the little guy in. Fluff/ONE-SHOT. Slight Hunter X Bianca.


**Hey my readers. I'm back with another new Spyro the Dragon fic. Takes place shorty after Spyro: Hero's Tail, one of my favorite Spyro games.**

**Disclaimer-I Don't own anything.**

**Contains: Fluff and hugging. ONE-SHOT!**

* * *

**~Lonely Gnroc**

It's a peaceful day in the Dragon Realms. Spyro and his friends are relazing right be the lake, finally glad to have defeated Gnasty Gnorc and the evil Dragon Elder Red and stopped them from posioning the realm with Dark Gems. Spyro smiles at his friends as they have fun. Hunter is over by a tree hitting on the rabbit sorcereress Bianca. Blink is playing around with some new gadgets his uncle gives to fight it battle with, while Flame is swiming in the lake, like a hyper and playful child. His best friend Sparx is over by some flowers and eating some butterflies. Spyro sighed happily, today is such a perfect day.

"Man, today is so wonderful. The Dragon Realms are safe and no Gnasty Gnorc in sight." Flame said as he playfully splashed Spyro with his tail.

Spyro playfully glared at his red dragon friend, jumps into the lake and playfully tackles him. Flame being a playful and hyper dragon wasn't about to let his friend win this. Flame chuckled and used his tail to send a wall of water onto his friend, soaking him. Spyro playfully growls and shoots Flame with his water breath.

"Hey, hey, hey... No fair, Spyro, that's cheating." Flame said between giggles, as Spyro blasts him with his water breath.

"Hey, nothing in the rule books says I can't use my water breath." Spyro said with a chuckle.

Hunter, Sparx, Binaca and Blink smiled at the two dragons as they have fun.

"Those two sure love to play." Hunter said as he held Bianca's hand.

Bianca giggled and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "They sure do, Hunter. I'm happy you, Spyro and the others saved the Dragon Realms."

"Aw, thanks." Hunter said with a blush.

"Man, nothing can make this day bad." Sparx replied happily, as he ate another butterfly.

Spyro and friends continue to have fun together, just then they all hear someone crying and sobbing in pure sadness. The sound made all of their hearts sink. Blink, Bianca and Hunter looked around to see who was crying and why was that person is so sad. The three couldn't find anybody in the field. Spyro walked around and heard something rustling in the bushes. The young purple hero walked to the bushes, and looks to see who's crying, only to be completely shocked. The creature he saw was a young green Gnorc Archer, wearing his Coastal Remains uniform, he looked much younger then the Gnorcs they had seen. Spyro's first reaction would have been to roast the Gnorc with his fire breath, but the Gnorc wasn't even armed with its crossbow, he was just crying his poor heart out. The others soon came over and to their shock they saw the poor Gnorc bawling his eyes out.

"It's a Gnorc!" Hunter screamed in fear.

"Stand down, I'll handle this!" Called Sgt. Byrd who flew down and was about to blast the Gnorc, but was stopped by Spyro.

"Don't shoot him. He's just sitting here crying and not even armed. I'll handle this, and all you can go back home." Spyro said feeling bad for the little guy.

Hunter, Sparx and the others all looked at their friend surprised, what was Spyro going to do with the Gnorc they all wondered, Hunter soon gave up and walked Bianca back home, Flame, Blink and Sgt. Byrd all head back to their homes. Sparx looked at Spyro and saw his friend wanted to handle this alone. Sparx nodded and flew back to his and Spyro's home. When Sparx finally left, Spyro smiled and walks towards the crying Gnorc.

"Hey, Gnorc. Why are you here and why are you crying?" Spyro asked.

The crying Gnorc looked up and saw Spyro, and gasps in horror. "Spyro! Please don't kill me, Spyro. I haven't come to harm you! Please!" He said as he bursts into tears again.

"Whoa, whoa. Realx, little guy. I'm not going to hurt you." Spyro said in an honest tone.

The Gnorc stopped crying and looked at Spyro surprised. "Your not?"

"No, I just want to know why you're in the bushes crying." Spyro asked, feeling sorry for the little guy.

The Gnorc sniffled and told Spyro why he was crying. "Well, after Gnasty Gnorc's defeat, Red became our master and treated us more like slaves rather than minions, he froze some of to death, forced others to work in the mine digging for Dark Gems, and turned other helpless Gnorcs into robots and after you defeated him, you finally freed us and now that Gnasty Gnorc is gone, I feel like I've lost my purpose and unwanted by all in the Dragon Realms. I just want to have somebody to care about me. I want a... friend."

Spyro felt really sad for the Gnorc and slowly pulled the Gnorc into a hug, the young Gnorc surprised by the sudden affection, wraps his arms tightly around Spyro hugging him back lovingly and cries.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. And well... I might get in trouble for this, but how about you stay here with us and you come live with me and Sparx?"

The Gnorc looked up at Spyro with a surprised looked and then smiled. "Really? Can I stay here and live with you?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Of coruse, little guy. I can't stand to see anyone sad." Spyro replied with a smile.

Suddenly the Gnorc jumped into Spyro's arms, hugged him tightly and lovingly. Spyro gave a chuckle and hugged his new Gnorc friend back with his wings. He squealed with joy and snuggles on the purple dragon's chest. Spyro couldn't help but smile and blush a little bit in embarrassment from the affectionate embrace, if Hunter or any of his friend for that matter saw this they would bust out laughing. Spyro then gently nuzzles the young Gnorc affectionately.

"I'm so happy." He says, as he hugs Spyro even tighter.

"I'm glad you're happy, buddy. And what's your name, by the way?." Spyro gently asked.

"M-my name is Eliajh. Eliajh the Gnorc." The Gnorc said with a cute toothy grin.

"Nice to meet you Elijah, my name is Spyro." The purple dragon repiled.

Elijah giggled and said. "I already know, Spyro. I'm sure everybody knows you."

"I bet they do too, buddy." Spyro said with a chuckle."Come on, Elijah let's head back to ny house it is getting late.

Elijah only nodded, and the two break their embrace and walk back to Spyro's house together. When they arrive, they see Sparx fast asleep on a pillow, Spyro smiled and grabbed a blanket and places it on his friend to keep him warm. The two friends then walk to Spyro's bedroom. Eliajh smiles and takes off his sandles and helment, places them on the table. Spyro then climbs into his bed and pulls the blanket over himself with his tail, he starts to drift off when suddenly Elijah jumps into the bed and pulls him into another cuddling type hug, Spyro blushes as Elijah snuggles on his chest and giggles cutely.

"Elijah, what you doing? This is my bed." Spyro said surprised.

"I know, Spyro. I want to sleep with you and cuddle with you too." Elijah replied with a giggle.

Spyro sighed and gave a smile. "Fine, you can sleep with me."

"YAY!" Elijah said happily and snuggles on Spyro's chest.

Spyro yawned and said. "Night, Elijah." And falls asleep.

"Night, Spyro and I love you." Elijah said as he hugged his new friend again and fell asleep knowing he's got a great new friend who he loves so much.

The End.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this heartwarming fic.**

**Read, favorite and review.**


End file.
